


Stuck In The Past

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Stoki Stories/Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger, Depressed Steve Rogers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Steve is from an old time where everyone he knew is dead. Peggy, Bucky, Howard. Everyone he knew, gone.Or at least, that's what he thought.Years in the future, he now has to fight a villain known as Loki, a Norse god of Chaos. But Steve swears he knows the man from his past and seeks to find out the truth.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: Stoki Stories/Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120511
Kudos: 15





	Stuck In The Past

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Warning: mentions of child abuse, strong language⚠️

"Will you be quiet! The next door neighbors can probably hear how loud you're laughing!"

Steve bit his lip, trying not to laugh at his boyfriend's look which was a cross between amusement and annoyance. "I'm sorry but your expression was priceless."

The raven haired man gave Steve a light glare. "You'd have that look too had you been almost caught completely naked by your goddamn roommate."

Steve grinned. "I did warn you he was coming, Tom. Besides, Bucky doesn't care. He's almost as gay as bananas."

Tom rolled his eyes. "You make no sense, Steven."

"And I like to keep it that way. I like keeping you on your toes," Steve said, trying to hide his glee as Tom scowled.

"You aren't still intent on going to war, are you?" Tom asked, worry in his green eyes as he glanced over at Steve on the couch.

Steve sighed. "You know I want to go to war. I'd give anything to go...I'm not too sickly," he said with a pout that made Tom smile.

"You're anything but sickly," Tom said softly. "You have a strong heart and for me, that's enough. Though I would rather you not get blown to smithereens."

Steve sighed before giving Tom a small smile. "Thanks, Tom."

"Anytime, Darling," Tom said a smirk playing at his lips as he leaned over and pecked Steve's cheek.

"Kitten," Steve countered with his own smirk as Tom gave him an offended look. Steve laughed, kissing Tom's lips as the stronger man pulled him into his lap.

The door of the apartment opened making them, or rather just Steve, jump apart. "H-hiya, Buck," he stuttered.

Bucky glanced at them, Steve still in Tom's lap and rolled his eyes. "Well, at least he's not naked this time around," he commented looking pointedly at Tom as he set the groceries on the table he'd gotten from the market.

Tom gave an exaggerated groan, letting his head fall back and hit the couch. "So he did see that. Terrific."

"Hey, you got nothing to be ashamed about. I'm sure Stevey can tell you that," Bucky said with a knowing grin that made Steve blush crimson.

"W-we're taking it s-slow," Steve stuttered out, his face going a deeper shade of red. Tom understood why. He was admitting to being a virgin still.

Bucky gave Steve a warm smile as he sat on the couch with them. "Nothing wrong with that."

"As I keep telling him but he refuses to listen," Tom muttered, making Steve duck his head down in embarrassment.

Bucky grinned. "Keep telling him. It takes a while for it to sink into that proud head of his."

"Haha, funny," Steve said sarcastically, pouting at the both of them as they laughed lightly.

Bucky, who had his feet up on the coffee table in front of him, had his feet slip and hit the edge of it hard. "Fuck!"

Steve flinched.

Tom half glared. "Language, James."

Bucky turned to glare at Tom only to catch sight of Steve's face and grimace. "Sorry, Stevey. I didn't mean to swear."

Steve nodded, but didn't speak. Tom sighed, rubbing Steve's back as he heard the smaller man's breathing speed up. A panic attack was not what they needed.

Steve's Father wasn't a good man. He had been an abusive alcoholic who enjoyed hitting his sickly son and abusively swore. Just the sound of a swear sent Steve tumbling into a panic attack of his life with his abusive Father.

Bucky had been the one to save him. To get him out of the shitty home he had lived in. He hadn't seen his Father since. His Mother had died when he was young, before he could even walk or talk, so Steve didn't really have a connection to her.

Tom had come into the picture a little while later. A young man from Britain who had a crappy family so he sought out on his own to get a new life. That was his story anyway and Steve had no reason to doubt it anyway.

Steve relaxed into Tom's touch with a soft sigh.

Tom and Bucky shared a small smile at Steve's cuteness. The two got along rather well. When Tom had first started dating Steve, Bucky had been super protective of the blonde, telling Tom that if he hurt Steve, then Bucky would rip off his balls. Tom had no intention of hurting Steve though and had stated if he ever did hurt Steve by accident or otherwise, he gave Bucky full permission to do anything needed to learn not to again. Even if it included being neutered like a dog.

After that, not only had Tom proven that he would never hurt Steve, but he'd also made good friends with Bucky who would do anything to see Steve smile.

But it was hard sometimes. Steve had a lot of health issues. He was always pale, paler than Tom even. It was a challenge just to go outside with all his allergies.

And then there were the fights. Steve got into fights daily. With bullies and thugs. He seemed to think he had something to prove to the world despite Tom's constant reassurances that he didn't. But it was never fun when Steve came home with a bloody face and busted lip.

Then there was Steve's obsession to go to war. To fight the Nazis. Tom never said no to Steve. Not even once. But he didn't like the idea of Steve going to war. Not because he thought Steve couldn't because of his health, but because he was afraid Steve would get himself killed. Most people who went to war didn't come back.

But if given the chance, Tom wouldn't stop Steve from going. Maybe it was better that way. It would make it easier for the future that lay ahead for Tom.

"I'm tired," Tom said suddenly, shoving away his thoughts viciously. He didn't want to think too far ahead. Not now. "Perhaps I should sleep."

Steve blinked. "I'll come with you. I'm tired too."

Tom gave a small smile as they both stood, heading to the room they shared, Tom casually slipping his hand into Steve's smaller one.

"Use a condom!" Bucky shouted after them, making Steve blush and Tom chuckle lowly, shaking his head.

They reached their room, Steve kicking the door shut as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his top, hopping into bed. Tom slid in next to him, pulling Steve closer for physical contact.

Steve looked up at Tom, a smile tugging at his lips. Tom noticed him staring and frowned. "What?" He asked, his British accent coming out.

Steve giggled at it. "I was just thinking of how lucky I am. To have you, I mean."

Tom smiled lightly. "Mm. I feel especially lucky to have you also, Steven."

Steve bit his lip. "Tom?"

"Mm?"

Steve swallowed. "Do you want to...to...you know," Steve felt his face heat up when Tom looked at him.

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'intercourse'," Tom said gently.

Steve blushed even more. "Y-yeah, that."

Tom smiled. "Steven. I know you think things are going to slow for me, but I have patients unlike my oaf of a Brother," he said, referring to the Brother he'd left back in Britain. "I don't want you to feel pressured on this. I want you to want it as much as I."

"I do," Steve said quickly, sitting up more. "I want this just as much but...you know what will happen if anyone but Bucky finds out. I'm just scared."

"Of what they would do to us?" Tom asked.

"Of what they will do to _you_ _,"_ Steve corrected.

"I can protect myself, Steve," Tom told him. "They will not hurt me and I will not let them hurt you."

"I know," Steve sighed. "I just worry too much. Being gay...it's not something people accept. They say we go to hell."

"Then we shall burn. Or more, I will. You are far too good to burn," Tom said, kissing Steve lightly. "But if you did, I know you would burn bright."

Steve shook his head. "I will never understand how you make a bad thing sound good."

"Blame my silvertongue if you must," Tom said with a shrug.

Steve grinned. "I think I'd rather do something else with that silvertongue."

Tom's eyes sparkled. "Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure," Steve said almost breathlessly. "I want you to be my first."

"As do I want you to be mine," Tom said and Steve mouth parted in shock.

"You're still-"

"A virgin? Yes," Tom sighed. "It's not something I tell people lightly. But I want you to know I'm just as inexperienced as you are. You're not alone. I would never let you be alone."

Steve smiled widely before attacking Tom with kisses.


End file.
